Camping
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred invitó al inglés a un paseo al bosque con sanos -sucios- pensamientos hacia él y con un plan entre manos. Arthur termina aceptando después de varios intentos ¿qué pasara cuando tenga que dormir con Alfred por la perdida de su saco de dormir? USxUK.


Patararara~~ otro fic, creo que se van aburrir de mí ;^; llevo 20 historias :D -superduper-

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen y no hago esto por fines monetarios. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Camping apretadito :3

Alfred y Arthur fueron a acampar a petición del primero y el inglés con una sonrisa en la cara iba de los más feliz manchándose con lodo -en realidad USA casi lo arrastra hacia ese paseo- todos sus pantalones estropeados de quien sabe que cosas pegajosas.

Arthur no hacía más que suspirar mientras pensaba como termino aceptando ¿fue a la vez numero 4567 o a la 4568 que se lo pidió Alfred? no recordaba esos -estúpidos- detalles.

–¡A Acampar! ¡Vamos Iggy, demuestra alegría! –

–Yuju… yuju… *clap* *clap* –empieza aplaudir sin animo y con cara de zombie, el debería estar en su casa –leyendo porno- haciendo cosas más importantes que esas.

Alfred hace un puchero ante lo poco animado que está Arthur y empieza su diabólico plan. Sonríe tratando de ocultar la morbosidad que sentía hacia su compañero, ese deseo inaguantable de querer besarlo y decirle cuanto lo quería. Así que decidió mandar a Iggy por leña.

–¿Irías por algo de leña Arthur? –dijo casi inocente.

El inglés aceptó sin saber que cosa estúpida planeada el norteamericano.

La noche llegó y Arthur miró la carpa donde estarían ambos, no era muy grande pero los dos debían tener su espacio, miró hacia dentro de ésta tratando de buscar su saco de dormir pero no lo encuentra, sólo estaba el de Alfred como de una plaza y media a la mitad de la carpa insinuando algo.

–¿Querido Alfred, dónde putas está mi saco de dormir?

–Eso es una graciosa historia Arthur… que empieza con yo el valiente héroe cuando en eso–

–Sólo ve al grano. –

–Se la llevó un oso Iggy–

–¡Aquí no hay osos maldita sea! –algo estaba raro y Arthur podía olerlo y sentirlo en la perversa mirada que se formaba en el joven estadounidense.

–Bueno, la verdad es que se me calló accidentalmente a la fogata y se quemó– desvió la mirada tratando de simular la gran mentira que decía.

–¿Accidentalmente? –gritó el inglés colérico ¿qué tipo de estúpido quemaba accidentalmente el saco de dormir de su compañero al fuego? – ¿Y mi ropa para dormir?–preguntó con un tic nervioso apunto de atacar al americano y golpearlo.

–Bueno, también se calló accidentalmente al fuego –el americano ni siquiera veía a Iggy para evitar que se diera cuenta que todo era una tetra malvada pero lo que no sabía es que el anglosajón era de todo -sexy, guapo, caliente, cejón- pero no era tonto.

–¿Significa que voy a dormir sólo en boxer? –

–Y esa no es la mejor parte, dormirás conmigo apretadito…–babeó dejando escapar su inevitable alegría.

–¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó rojo de la verguenza el pobre inglés.

–Nada, nada. Fue…¡fue un loro! –

–¡Aquí no hay loros maldita sea! –

El americano sólo rió mientras el inglés seguía alegando, al final ambos acabaron en ese apretadito y pequeño saco de dormir, el pobre de Inglaterra estaba rojo hasta las orejas y el americano de lo más feliz de la vida, calientito, sintiendo el dulce aroma de Iggy entre sus brazos, no podía estar de lo mejor y aprovechaba de poner "casualmente" manitas donde no debía, sonrojando más al inglés provocando su excitación.

–¿Qu-é haces? –gimió ya esta vez sin contenerse, el americano tenía una mano en su entrepierna mientras mordía su cuello en ese escaso espacio, al anglosajón se le hacía imposible moverse.

–Lo lamento Iggy pero estando aquí, solos los dos en el bosque me despierta todo mi "instinto animal" hacia ti– y con eso dejó aflorar todo su ser hacia el inglés que entre criticas e insultos se dejo hacer cositas comenzando a gemir suavemente al tener los labios del americano mordiendo parte de su cuerpo– Es todo culpa de la "naturaleza" y la mía me dice: Debora a ingleses sexones, como tú mi querido Arthur–

Y lo que pasó después de eso es un secreto, sólo se pude decir que hubo gritos casi "bestiales" en el bosque, y no eran precisamente de inocentes animalitos. El inglés no la pasó tan mal después de aquello, incluso se quedó con ganas de más "naturaleza".

Y Alfred era un mentiroso, el "instinto animal" lo tenía siempre, todos los días de su vida hacia su amado Iggy.

**N.A:** ¿Aplausos para Alfred y su "instinto animal"? pobres animales con traumas :/ ejejejeej tengo tantas ideas para cortos pero me gustaría poner un fic más largo *3* quizá lo intente y tengo que darme el animo de actualizar "Sireno vs Pirata" lol.


End file.
